He is mine, Bitch
by SanPalma
Summary: Yuuri esta cansado de que el mundo no entienda que Viktor Nikiforov ya esta ligado para siempre a una persona: él. Y, ante tipas tan ofrecidas como aquella, considera que ha llegado la hora de defender, con uñas y dientes de ser necesario, lo que le pertenece. —Pi-ér-de-te, bitch. Él es mío.


Desde el momento en que me di cuenta de los sentimientos que poseía por mi ídolo, entendí que la relación con quien era mi entrenador, y la más grande figura artística del patinaje sobre hielo para ese momento, no sería sencilla.

En primera, porque para ese entonces veía imposible ser algo más para el peli-plateado que un pupilo. Él, Viktor Nikiforov, era apuesto, carismático, popular, el hombre perfecto; podía tener a quien deseara con tan sólo pedírselo. ¿Qué podía tener yo, Katsuki Yuuri, para que se fijará en mí? Era torpe e indeciso, un sujeto normal, sin ninguna característica que me hiciera especial. Y, aunque no consideraba que tuviese mala apariencia física, tampoco me creía poseedor de un dote de espectacular belleza.

Es por esas razones que me sorprendí al ver mis sentimientos correspondidos por él. Sentimientos que fueron demostrados con pequeños detalles al inicio, diálogos con doble significado, acciones que hablaron más que las palabras.

Si. Tarde demasiado en aceptar que aquel amor que sentía era, no sólo bien recibido por quien era dirigido, sino también regresado con la misma intensidad.

No me bastó ser besado frente a las cámaras que transmitían aquella competencia a todas partes del mundo para digerirlo durante la Copa de China; no fue suficiente que Viktor anunciará un compromiso, para ese momento inexistente, sin vergüenza alguna en la ciudad de Barcelona durante mi segundo Grand Prix Final para creerlo. Ni siquiera aquellos anillos que sellaban nuestra promesa de permanecer juntos en las buenas y en las malas me permitían aceptar la verdadera realidad.

Tras mi derrota en el Grand Prix Final de ese año, quedando segundo, incluso llegué a pensar que el sueño por fin había acabado. Que era hora decir adiós a todo: mi vida en el patinaje artístico, y el tiempo a lado de mi amado.

El asombro se plasmó en mi mirada al observar la reacción de Viktor ese día en el hotel al decírselo.

— _¿Crees que te dejaré ir así de fácil, Yuuri? Después de todo lo que has causado en mí; todas las sensaciones que has despertado en mi interior. ¿No te parece eso demasiado egoísta de tu parte?_

Ese día, Viktor me hizo entender de lo que ser amado se trataba; más que la fundición de los cuerpos en uno solo, un sentimiento que atravesaba y extinguía las inseguridades y dudas que no dejaban de surgir en mi persona. Y, al mismo tiempo, igual entendí lo posesivo que aquel que había elegido para amar podía llegar a ser; rehusándose a dejarme ir aún si esa era mi voluntad, prohibiéndome la libertad que, en realidad, no añoraba.

Al día siguiente, el mundo no tardó en enterarse sobre la pareja oficial que éramos; pues Viktor se encargó de gritarlo a cada cámara que se acercase a nosotros. Todas con una única pregunta: ¿regresará la _Leyenda viviente_ de nuevo a las pistas de patinaje? Que sólo eran respondidas con una respuesta que sólo Viktor podía responder sin molestia, vergüenza, o duda alguna.

— _¡Imposible! ¡Menos ahora que tengo que dedicarme a planear nuestra boda! ¿Verdad, Yuuri?~_

Por supuesto que no hubo boda, era demasiado pronto. Aún recuerdo la mirada de sorpresa, decepción y angustia cuando te lo dije; en serio querías casarte conmigo cuanto antes... Me pareció un hermoso detalle de tu parte el aceptar mi petición egoísta de darnos más tiempo, no porque no tuviéramos confianza en lo que sentía cada uno, sino para que el mundo se diera a la idea sin estallar en pánico, porque el soltero más codiciado se estaría casando en, como querías, nada. No, el mundo no estaba preparado para dejarte ir aún.

Pero no ocultamos nuestros sentimientos por más tiempo, y nos encargamos de demostrar nuestro amor y afirmar nuestra relación en cada lugar al que me llevabas (dentro o fuera de Japón) para una simple cita; aunque siempre fuiste más abierto que yo, aclarando y defendiendo nuestra unión ante cualquiera que osara dudar de nuestro sentir.

Todas las citas que tuve contigo durante nuestros viajes por cada competencia (porque al final me disté a entender que podía dar más de mí, en especial al permanecer contigo a mi lado como entrenador) tienen un lugar especial en mi memoria.

En todas me demostraste tu amor; en cada una escuche los _》_ _Te amo_ _《_ que hacían a mi corazón palpitar con inusual rapidez. Y, por supuesto, en ninguna me quede atrás. Yo igual me encargué, aunque de una forma más sutil, de mostrarte mi amor frente a los demás. Aunque la sutileza solía desaparecer una vez tu y yo solos, sin ningún testigo de mi total e incondicional entrega hacia ti.

Cada noche de pasión, al sentir tus manos recorrer cada parte de mi piel, al utilizar las mías para buscar más contacto con la tuya; con cada beso demandante que exigías y que yo estaba más que dispuesto a brindarte. Era en esos momentos en que yo más te decía lo mucho que te necesitaba, que te quería, que rogaba en silencio que esto nunca acabara, que me juraba nunca permitir que te alejaras de mi lado.

Si... Y yo sabía que tú nunca me dejarías. No importaba cuantas personas existieran en el mundo, siempre me elegirías a mí.

Pero, en serio, ¿qué le pasaba al mundo? ¿Qué clase de personas había en él que nunca parecían respetar lo ajeno? ¿Desde cuándo los valores se habían esfumado?

¿Cansado? No. No estoy cansado. Estoy H-A-R-T-O.

Tengo ya más de un año en una relación —oficial— con Viktor, ¡y aún hay personas que gustan de coquetearle, ligarle, seducirle!

¡Pero lo peor era que tenían el descaro de hacerlo frente a mí! ¡Su pareja!

¿Qué lo soporte los primeros meses? Si. Y, a pesar de tener todos los derechos que me otorga el ser su pareja para reclamarle el que nunca parecían molestarle las dobles intenciones que tenían las personas que se acercaban a él, nunca dije nada. A pesar de que cada que eso ocurría me moría por llevarme a Viktor lejos de todos y después regresar para enfrentar a aquellos ofrecidos por acercarse a quien es mío. Porque en serio me ponían celoso y despertaban mi lado más posesivo. (Aunque en cada ocasión, por la noche, terminaba seduciéndote más de lo habitual para recordarle a tu cuerpo las sensaciones que sólo yo le proporciono).

Pero era suficiente, ¿no?

Una cosa era hacerlo en nuestras citas, durante las competencias, o en cualquier otro lugar, ¡pero una muy diferente era hacerlo esta noche! ¡Justo esta noche! ¡Durante el banquete de celebración después del Grand Prix Final donde, por cierto, gane el oro! Pero, la razón más importante, ¡donde hacía tan sólo unos minutos atrás me habías propuesto matrimonio frente a todos los presentes!

¡Y a pesar de ser ahora mi prometido, mi futuro esposo, siguen llegando zorras que buscan ligarte, enredarte en sus juegos, aprovecharse de tu amabilidad e ingenuidad y llevarte a la cama para alejarte de mí! ¡Todo conmigo a tan pocos metros de distancia!

—¡Yuuri!— sentí un suave golpe en mi hombro.  
—¿Eh? ¿Decías algo, Phichit-kun?  
—Si. Decía que no deberías de beber tanto. Sé que no estuve presente, ¿pero acaso no recuerdas que no dejaste de hacer locuras hace dos años por tu descontrol con el alcohol en este mismo banquete?

Miré en dirección a mi copa y me sorprendí al notar que ya estaba vacía, ¿cuándo me la había acabado?

—Amm...¿cuántas copas he...?  
—¡Ya vas para la quinta, cerdo!— mencionó Yurio al otro lado de la mesa— ¡Y te advierto de una vez que no pienso permitir que me arrastres a tus estupideces de ebrio de nuevo!  
—Yuri, estamos en un banquete. No puedes hablar así— le regañó Otabek, aunque a mí nunca me ha parecido que le moleste la forma en que habla Yurio. Lo acepta y ama tal cual es, igual que Viktor y yo.

Me pareció divertido que Yurio chasqueo su lengua en desacuerdo, pero no le llevó la contraria a su pareja.

—¿Y bien? ¿Cuándo será su boda?— la pregunta de Yurio me tomó por sorpresa, pero me hizo recuperar el ánimo.  
—Bueno...eso tengo que hablarlo con Viktor. Aunque es muy probable que sea pronto— respondí, apenado.  
—En serio. ¿Qué hace ese idiota en estos momentos? ¿No debería de estar contigo?— preguntó Michelle Crispino.

 _'Es lo mismo que yo me pregunto...'_

—No puede evitarlo, Micky.— habló su hermana, Sala— Él sigue siendo un popular patinador retirado.

No pude evitar servirme otra copa tras escuchar las palabras de la hermana Crispino y acabármela de un golpe.

—Aunque no considero eso una justificación...— habló Emil Nekola— Si yo le propusiera a Micky matrimonio, lo presumiría con todos los presentes.

El nombrado se atragantó con su bebida. Me pareció divertido ver cómo su rostro se puso rojo de la vergüenza. Viktor me suele poner así muy a menudo.

—A ese sujeto siempre le ha gustado ser el centro de atención— se quejó Yurio.  
—Yuri tiene razón.— concordó Mila mientras tomaba lugar en un asiento libre— Viktor siempre ha sido así. Lo que me sorprende es que a ti no te moleste, Yuuri-kun.

Antes de responder, Michelle Crispino y Yurio se me adelantaron.

—Es porque es un idiota— dijeron al unísono.

Estaba por replicar, cuando escuché _otro_ comentario _interesante_ dirigido a Viktor de una de las tantas mujeres que habían ido a _felicitarlo_ por la boda. (Sí, claro. ¿Y por qué conmigo no iban?).

—¿Y no quieres mi número? Ya sabes. Por sí un día, tras una pelea con ese chico, necesitas alguien que te... _escuche_. Yo estaría más que encantada de brindarte _compañía_ , Viktor.

Sentí como una ola de calor atravesó mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mi cabeza. ¡¿Qué tipo de comentario era ese?! ¡¿Compañía?! ¡La única compañía que Viktor necesita a su lado soy yo! ¡Así o más ofrecida!

No dude en tomar la botella entera y acabármela en un santiamén. Todo ante la mirada de estupefacción de mis amigos.

—¡¿Yuuri?! ¡¿Qué ocurre, Yuuri?!— escuché a Phichit llamarme, preocupado por mi repentina acción. Pero no me importaba, ¡esas palabras habían sido mi límite a soportar!

Sin darles respuesta alguna, me levanté de mi asiento con tal brusquedad que la silla cayó al suelo. Llamando la atención de las demás personas, incluyendo la de Viktor y esa tipa.

Con la poca racionalidad que aún me quedaba, me acerqué a ellos lo más calmado que el enojo, no, la furia, me permitía. Por supuesto, con la sonrisa que me caracteriza.

—Viktor~

Lo llamé, e, ignorando a esa zorra y el hecho de que estaba siendo observado por todos y que había periodistas en el lugar, rodeé su cuello con mis brazos, y lo bese; incluso posicione mis manos en su nuca para profundizarlo más. Viktor no tardó en reaccionar y rodeo mi cintura con su brazo libre (pues con el otro sostenía su copa de champaña), atrayéndome más hacia su cuerpo.

Escuché varios _flash_ de cámaras, señal de que había quienes se encontraban tomando fotografías (estoy seguro que entre esas personas están nuestros amigos); algo en realidad natural, pues aunque no dudamos —en especial tú— en decirles a todos sobre nuestra relación y mostrarla con varias acciones, raras han sido las ocasiones en las cuales mostramos este tipo de afecto frente otros, pues suelo ser más reservado y tímido que tú.

Hubiese deseado que nuestro beso durará más tiempo, pero la maldita ramera decidió interrumpirlo.

—Disculpa, pero Viktor hablaba conmigo.

Para sorpresa de Viktor, separe nuestros labios y gire mi rostro para verla (aunque no alargue la distancia entre nuestros cuerpos ni cambie mi posición); fue ahí donde por fin logre contemplarla bien: cabello castaño, largo, ondulado, lucia sedoso, el mío igual lo era; ojos verdes, rasgos finos, lástima que ella no sea fina; cintura que seguro provoca envidia a las demás mujeres, que mal que a mí no, para Viktor mi cintura es perfecta; pechos voluptuosos, seguramente operados para llamar más la atención de los hombres, ¡qué pena por ella, Viktor los prefiere más chicos!; su vestido carmín permitía observar una de sus piernas, lo admito, tiene buenas piernas, ¡pero son las mías las que Viktor gusta besar cada que me hace el amor!

—¿Lo hacía?— pregunté, inocente— Oh...lo siento. No sabía que tenía que esperar a que desocuparas a _mi_ prometido para poder estar con él.— acerque más mi cuerpo al de Viktor— Aunque igual puedes continuar tu conversación con _mi_ pareja, yo, _su_ futuro _esposo_ , en realidad no tengo problema con ello. Así que, ¿de qué hablaban?

La vi retroceder por inercia. ¿La muy ofrecida se estaba haciendo para atrás? Como si la fuese a dejar.

—Vamos, igual quiero ser parte de la conversación. Viktor,— me dirigí a él— ¿de qué hablaban?

De reojo la vi sonreír, seguro y pensaba que Viktor no sería tan idiota como para decirlo. Realmente no lo conoce.

—Ella me ofrecía su compañía para cuando tu y yo tuviéramos una pelea.

Reí sin contenerme. Independientemente de si Viktor entendía o no el doble significado de esas palabras, ahora ella había quedado en evidencia frente a todos los invitados, quienes tenían puesta su total atención en nosotros.

—Ya veo.— dirigí mi mirada a ella de nuevo— ¿Eso hacías?

Estaba por supuesto, muy nerviosa y avergonzada. Debió de pensar en lo que hacía sí no quería pasar por esta situación.

—S...si. Bu...bueno...todos necesitan que alguien escuche sus problemas, ¿no?

Me separe de Viktor y me acerque a ella. Se vio en verdad asustada cuando me detuve a pocos metros de ella.

—¿Cómo te llamas?— pregunté, no, exigí saber su nombre.  
—De...Delia...  
—Muy bien Delia, lo dejaré claro de una vez: Viktor y yo no solemos enojarnos, así que dudo que alguna vez necesite de tu...compañía. Además, la única _compañía_ que Viktor necesita después de una discusión es la mía. Nadie es mejor que yo para eso, ¿entendiste? Viktor me prefiere a mi sobre a cualquiera.

Me acerqué a su oído lo suficiente para que sólo ella escuchara lo que estaba por decir.

—Así que deja de andar de puta con mi Viktor. ¿Crees que me dejará por alguien como tú que gusta de abrir las piernas? Por favor, ni siquiera me llegas a los talones. Pi-ér-de-te, _**Bitch**_. _**Él**_ es _**mío**_.

Me aleje de ella con una sonrisa triunfante. Su rostro estaba rojo, aunque no sé si de la vergüenza de ser exhibida y humillada en público o del enojo por mis palabras. Como si alguna de sus reacciones me importara.

—Viktor~ ¿Podemos irnos ya?~ Estoy cansado y quiero informarles a mis padres sobre nuestra boda~ Igual tenemos que decidir las fechas, el lugar, los invitados, y la luna de miel~ Además...— me acerqué a su oído y le susurre como sólo yo, su amante, podía seducirle— Aún no me has dado mi premio por ganar el oro, мои возлюбленные*.

No pasaron ni diez segundos cuando me vi a mi mismo siendo arrastrado por Viktor hacia la salida, muchos se acercaron a hablarle, pero Viktor sólo se despedía de forma rápida. Yo, en cambio, antes de salir del área de visión de la tal Delia roba hombres, me aseguré de mostrarle mi rostro triunfante, y, ¿por qué no?, igual le mostré mi lengua para burlarme un poco.

Antes de salir del salón, escuché la risa de Phichit por sobre todos los murmullos. Ya podía imaginar todas las fotos que rondarían mañana por todo el mundo cibernético y los mensajes que las acompañarían. Al parecer nuestra boda no sería la única noticia, también mis celos, posesividad, y las claras advertencias de no meterse entre la relación de Viktor conmigo si no querían sufrir una gran humillación.

Da igual, ya era hora de que el mundo entienda que Viktor no es soltero, que me ama, que lo amo, nos vamos a casar, y que me encargaré de hacer a cualquier tercero entrometido pagar por no entenderlo.

Me pregunto si hubiese tenido el valor para armar todo este espectáculo sin haber tomado esa botella... Bueno, a quién le importa. Mientras esas zorras se alejen de mi amado, no me importa convertirme en su verdugo social.

Sumergido en mis pensamientos, ni siquiera me di cuenta de cuando llegamos a nuestra habitación hasta que escuché el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse.

—¡Yuuri!~ ¡Eso fue increíble, mi adorado Katsudon!~

En un momento me encontré siendo levantado en el aire por los brazos de Viktor.

—Siempre quise saber cuál sería tu reacción cuando los celos te consumieran. Y no me defraudaste.  
—¿Eh? Tú...¿tú sabías las intenciones de esa tipa, Viktor?— pregunte una vez mis pies tocaron el suelo.  
—Todas eran tan obvias, Yuuri. Pero estoy seguro que gracias a lo de hoy no se me acercarán por un buen tiempo.

Aunque ese comentario debió de alegrarme, el enojo se apoderó de mí de nuevo, enojo dirigido hacia Viktor...

—Y si sabías sus intenciones y como me sentía al respecto, ¿por qué nunca hiciste nada, Viktor?  
—¿No es obvio, mi querido Yuuri?

Sentí como esos ojos atravesaban mis defensas de nuevo y retrocedí por inercia, eso hasta chocar con el pie de la cama y caer sobre ella. Viktor no tardó demasiado en posicionarse encima de mi cuerpo, acorralándolo.

—Porque no importaba cuántos se me ofrecieran, no cambiaría a Yuuri por nadie. Yuuri es al único a quien necesito.

Y ahí estaban de nuevo sus respuestas que me hacían perder la cordura, las que evitaban que me resistiera a él.

—Ahora, ¿qué te parece si te doy ese premio, mi amado campeón y prometido?

* _ **мои возлюбленные= mi amado.**_

 **¡Espero que les haya gustado este fic!**

 **¡Los comentarios son siempre bienvenidos!**


End file.
